


Кротовьи норы и светлые альвы

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драконы, альвы, АУ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кротовьи норы и светлые альвы

2257.11.22  
ЮСС “Энтерпрайз”

 

Тонкое вулканское обоняние подсказывало - от капитана всегда едва заметно пахнет свежей влажной травой, землёй и холодной терранской росой. Споку приходилось жить на Терре подолгу, он знал, как пахнут здесь летняя ночь, раннее утро зимой, раннее утро весной и сумрачный осенний день - те запахи, которых никогда не было на Вулкане. Воспоминание о Вулкане по-прежнему болело нагноившейся раной.   
У капитана светлые волосы и светлые глаза, и если бы Спок позволял своей человеческой половине несколько большее, он думал бы, что капитана отличает какое-то почти необъяснимое сияние. Вероятно, всё дело в обаянии и открытой улыбке.   
На втором году совместной миссии Спок принимал это как должное. Просто его капитан обладал особенно гармоническим и эволюционно выгодным типом внешности, по крайней мере, по меркам гуманоидных рас.  
Уже десять стандартных суток на мостике не происходило ничего выходящего за рамки штатных протоколов дежурств старшего офицерского состава.   
Энсин Чехов завершил расчёты координат горловины предполагаемой червоточины в созвездии Линемы и передал их в соответствующие базы данных Звёздного Флота.  
Лейтенант Ухура не обнаружила никакой подозрительной активности в пределах нескольких световых лет по курсу корабля.   
Внимание рулевого Сулу было рассеянным в течение большинства дежурств ввиду отсутствия адекватной задачи, требующей полной сосредоточенности. Корабль двигался по курсу без отклонений, в режиме программного управления.  
Тем не менее, Спок ощущал смутное беспокойство - а ведь вулканцы не беспокоятся. Неспособный справиться с неприятным ощущением (требовалась медитация), Спок посматривал на капитана. Тот выглядел умиротворенным и собранным, от него по-прежнему пахло травой и росой.

***  
Чехов привык к странностям, потому что если бы не привык, то не перенес бы того, что в официальных текстах высокопарно называется “тяготами службы”. На языке Чехова оно обозначалось “непонятной фигнёй”, “опасной хренью” и “на-секундочку-от-смерти-безобразием”. Сбежал бы или подал рапорт об увольнении. Ещё на Базе-6, после случая с “Гуманоидом без лица”. Ну, когда из какой-то лаборатории сбежал метаморфирующий образец, отказавшийся считать себя подопытным. Особенно Паше запомнилось, как образец примерял его собственное лицо. До тошноты запомнилось.  
Но Паша не сбежал.  
Может, из-за того, что хорошо платят - внукам хватит точно. Если они, внуки, будут. Или потому что “Энтерпрайз” - красивая. С орбиты смотришь - дух захватывает и в “животе бабочки” (так принято говорить). Из-за приключений? Тоже дух захватывает, конечно, но чаще - ничего не успеваешь сообразить, как уже всё закончилось.   
Команда вот хорошая. Появились друзья, например, а ведь у Паши друзей отродясь не было, потому что Паша... ну… странный. А друзья появились такие, что грудью прикроют, и иногда боязно - вдруг прикроют… того… фатально?  
Не в этом дело. Капитан Кирк… А что капитан Кирк? Паша не знает. Капитан немногим старше и немногим опытнее. Паша наблюдал: вот капитан поднимается на мостик, вот всматривается в экраны, обходит станции, каждому заглядывая через плечо, после опускается в кресло и слушает отчёты. В какой момент происходит важное и главное? Паша не замечает, что именно меняется, но вдруг оказывается - в ближайшие восемь часов всё будет хорошо.  
Поэтому Паша остается. На смену, ещё смену, и ещё. И так уже полтора года.

***  
Джим не совсем понимает, что такое любовь. Это слишком большое и громкое слово, чтобы запросто взять и разобрать. Ведь очень сложно разглядеть, когда стоишь, задрав голову, и смотришь снизу вверх. У всех вокруг какая-то любовь. Скотти любит Ухуру, Ухура, кроме Скотти, любит зубодробительные языки, которые, в свою очередь интересуют и Спока, а у того - верная и взаимная любовь с астрофизикой. Смешной мальчишка Павел Чехов уверен, что его дата-панель - своенравная и себялюбивая красавица, перед которой следует пасть ниц в смирении. За влюбленность в науку Чехова обожает Сулу. Делает он это искренне и искренне же уверен, что тайно, но… Все знают, что Сулу любит мушкетеров и Чехова.   
Опять же, есть Боунз, который вполне серьезно считает себя злым циничным ворчуном. Ворчун, конечно. Как им не стать, когда ты “доктор, а не волшебник”, и вокруг - “холодный космос, полный вирусов, бактерий и инопланетных паразитов”.   
Джим не очень во всём этом понимает, но улыбается, когда опускается в капитанское кресло.

 

2258.01.02.23:12  
Звёздная система Лимео, Третья Тау Лимео

Спок назвал пейзаж “эстетически приятным” и даже догадывался, почему хихикает мистер Чехов. Терранская часть экипажа всегда находила умение Спока подбирать подобающие ситуации выражения “удивительным”, и Спок вполне улавливает лёгкую иронию.  
Тем не менее, пейзаж действительно оказался… приятен. Третья Тау напоминает Терру позднего девонского периода - первые позвоночные постепенно осваивают сушу, но пока еще не слишком распространены, и вероятность случайной встречи с каким-либо представителем местной фауны на суше, вдали от водных объектов, крайне невелика. Тепло и влажно, и капитану Кирку явно понравился такой температурный режим - по крайней мере, убедившись, что никакой “смертельно опасной членистоногой хрени” в траве не видно, тот улёгся прямо на траву и так лежал.  
\- Имею право, - сообщил он. - А вы пока… работайте… работайте, солнце ещё высоко!  
И действительно, в присутствии капитана на поверхности не было никакой необходимости. Миссия представляла собой совершенно стандартный сбор первичной информации о планете, теоретически пригодной для колонизации. Научным сотрудникам “Энтерпрайз” предстояло внести сведения о Тау Лимео в каталоги и дать предварительное заключение относительно уместности вмешательства в естественные процессы развития планетарной экосистемы. По оценкам Спока, все работы должны были продлиться приблизительно четырнадцать и восемь десятых стандартных часов, и, очевидно, капитан, обладающий высокой подвижностью характера, вряд ли пробудет на поверхности более двух часов.  
По крайней мере, Спок так подумал. Подумал - и перестал, предпочтя занять мысли расчётами уровня теплового излучения в разных точках планетарной поверхности. Через четырнадцать и восемь десятых стандартных часов в точке сбора экспедиционной группы доктор МакКой громко сказал:  
\- Джим! Ты уже начинаешь корнями врастать в эту землю и скоро тебя придется отдирать, или ещё ничего?  
И тогда Спок с удивлением осознал, что капитан все эти четырнадцать и восемь десятых часа провёл на поверхности.  
\- Да ты просто завидуешь тому, как я отлично выспался! - весело отозвался капитан, выглядевший замечательно бодрым и полным сил.

***  
\- Осы! - закричал в интерком доктор МакКой так, что у Чехова нервно взвизгнули барабанные перепонки. - Не буду спрашивать, какой идиот выпустил их из лабораторий, но ко мне поступил первый пострадавший! И я даже не стану говорить, в какое место ужалили этого идиота! Я просто сообщаю: на корабле осы. Маленькие полосатые кусачие твари. Надеюсь, у членов экипажа хватит ума не пробовать отлавливать их самостоятельно.   
Собственно, Чехов уже три минуты стоял совершенно голый в душевой кабинке и не смел двинуться.   
Так что вопли доктора добавили Павлу стресса.  
Но вообще-то можно было не вопить: Чехов и так уже знал. Он смотрел на ос, осы смотрели на него, и нужно было уже как-то прекратить это молчаливое противостояние.

***  
Спок точно знал, что в лабораториях никаких исследований с использованием земных насекомых из подотряда “аpocrita” не проводилось. Если он знал что-то точно и достоверно, ему требовались очень веские аргументы, чтобы изменить точку зрения на событие. В конце концов, он являлся старшим офицером по науке на этом корабле и лично курировал шестьдесят восемь процентов всех проводимых исследований, в остальных случаях ограничиваясь контролем текущей документации.  
Осы никак не могли быть выпущены из лабораторий, поскольку в лабораториях ос изначально не было. Спок был изумлен тем, что капитана совершенно не озаботили пути проникновения на корабль восемнадцати насекомых, способных причинить пусть и незначительный, но всё же вред экипажу.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Спок! Они могли попасть на корабль еще в доках! Ну, знаешь, осы любят вить гнёзда во всяких таких местах. Или позже, вместе с грузами. Мало ли… - пожал он плечами. - Спали, а тут проснулись. Расслабься.  
Спок не любил ситуации, в истоках которых не мог разобраться.

***  
Вообще-то насчёт любви следовало бы спрашивать у Леонарда, поскольку ему частенько приходится работать с её последствиями. И уж он-то любовь за версту чует.  
Скажем, какой-нибудь молоденький энсин настолько увлёкся какой-нибудь инопланетной красоткой, что не озаботился ознакомиться с её физиологией - после он обязательно бежит к МакКою. И, боже, выкладывает всё в подробностях! Такая уж у них любовь.  
Ещё они - влюбленные остолопы - режут вены, глотают всякую гадость или просто молча скорбно чахнут от неразделенных душевных порывов. На корабле - преимущественно чахнут, конечно. Но в интернатуре МакКой навидался всякого.  
А чаще всего МакКой сталкивается с другим типом любви, лично ему еще более неприятным. Любовь жертвенная, чёрт бы её побрал. Любовь к родине, экипажу, науке или ещё какой тонкой материи. Служебный долг, в конце концов. Главное, чтобы грудь можно было подставить. МакКой не дурак и не слепой. Он штопает Спока и ругается так, что будь у гоблина хоть какое-то представление о земной нецензурщине, мигом острые уши в трубочку бы свернулись.  
Или вот, скажем, Джим. Почему-то постоянно забывает, что вулканцы выносливей землян раза в три, если не больше. И что капитанам кораблей вместе с назначением на должность девять запасных жизней не выдают.  
Взять хотя бы случай на Зета Пилона.

***  
На четвертой Зета Пилона водятся членистоногие твари, с которыми Джим предпочел бы не сталкиваться даже в зоопарке. Даже просто знать об их существовании не хотел бы. Разумеется, нашёл бы с ними общий язык - при необходимости. Но нет, необходимости он не видел.  
Тем не менее, на поверхность четвертой Зета Джим спустился. Ему нужно было подышать живым воздухом и постоять на живой земле, иначе он - чувствовал - умер бы.   
Планета оказалась мрачно-притягательной и мучительно красивой. Джунгли на ней были - всем джунглям джунгли. Такие, что хотелось скорее выпростаться из них, как из старого влажного ватного одеяла. Давили. Но потом Джим притерпелся. Под ногами тихо шуршал многовековой слой прели, а стволы у деревьев были тонкие, но невообразимо высокие - кронами деревья терялись далеко в небе. Джим знал, что здесь водятся змеи и твари вроде земных многоножек, только в десятки раз более ядовитые. Их Джим особенно не опасался, но случайно наступить на такую было бы неприятно.   
Нашёл себе местечко посуше и поспокойнее, чтобы не путаться у ребят под ногами, и прилёг, растворяясь в ощущениях прогретой земли, тугого душного воздуха и суеты миллионов крошечных жизней этого леса. Где-то далеко, за тысячи миль, внезапно пошёл дождь; там громыхал гром и молнии бестолково бились в какую-то скалу на краю мира. Ещё дальше начинался океан, и в океане водилось такое, от чего у Джима между лопатками пролёг озноб.   
В конце концов его подхватили и убаюкали местные сумерки, и он заснул, продолжая видеть бьющие в скалу молнии и голубовато-зеленых тварей, ведущих между собой бесконечные войны за выживание.  
Проснулся в темноте от криков и грохота выстрелов. Со сна перепугался, подскочил…  
Кричать продолжали. Джим побежал на крики. Он, чёрт возьми, знал, что нельзя доверять планетам, на которых водятся такие твари.  
Он был прав.  
И он даже издали видел, что ничего хорошего, что парень не жилец. Когда из человека выдрали кусок, вряд ли он протянет особенно долго.  
\- Что?! Что случилось?!  
\- Да вот… та штука… ракоскорпион, или как их там?... Сидел в зарослях, - пробормотал кто-то, кого Джим со сна не признал.   
От ракоскорпиона почти ничего не осталось, и стояла тяжелая, удушающая вонь горелого мяса.  
Однако парень был еще жив - один из “краснорубашечников” и, чуть напрягшись, Джим припомнил имя. Кристиан. Торопливо опустившись на колени, Джим сказал:  
\- Давай, Крис, держись. Я тебе немножечко помогу, а ты держись.  
Тот приоткрыл подернутые страданием глаза, но вполне внятно пробормотал:  
\- Есть... сэр.  
\- Молодец, - похвалил Джим, подхватывая.   
Через Джима текли джунгли, океаны, миллионы крошечных жизней, а Джим всё отдавал, переливал через себя. Кажется, колодец, в который он переливался, был бездонным.  
\- “Энтерпрайз”! Кто-нибудь! Эй, вы там заснули?! У нас тут раненый! Повторяю - раненый! В критическом состоянии! Доктора МакКоя и реанимационную бригаду к транспортатору! Поднять двоих!  
Джим почти не замечал. Он упорно держал.  
\- Капитан, через три минуты.  
Джим знал, что парень будет жив ровно до тех пор, пока Джим его держит. И Джим хотел бы держать Криса вечно (но фамилию не помнил по-прежнему). Но батарейки.  
Батарейки выдыхаются в самый неподходящий момент. А пахло душно и сладко, и через сладость просачивался страх смерти.   
\- Капитан, сейчас.  
Момента телепортации Джим не заметил.  
Просто свет сделался ярким и исчезли далекие раскаты грома.  
\- Джим? Давай его сюда!   
Джим замотал головой - он знал, что случится, когда он отпустит.  
\- Я донесу, - пробормотал.  
Ну и понёс долгими коридорами до лазарета. Чужой страх смерти бился у Джима в голове дикой птицей.  
\- Ты идиот, Джим. Идиот, придурок, чтоб тебя…  
Парень, конечно, умер, едва уложенный на биокровать. Тут ничего нельзя было изменить.   
\- Он так и так умер бы, - ругался Боунз. - Если у человека нет лёгких и печени, он умрёт. Понимаешь? Он умер бы в любом случае. А тебя утащил бы за собой. Идиот-идиот...  
Джим понимал. Интересно, как поступил бы на его месте доктор МакКой?  
Джим с удовольствием обнял бы и держал весь свой экипаж. Даже если ему самому пришлось бы умереть.

***  
Бабочка прилетела и села на голову коммандера Спока. Коммандер Спок этого сперва не заметил, зато заметили все остальные офицеры мостика и принялись таинственно переглядываться, перемигиваться и даже хихикать.  
Бабочка была большая, дюймов пяти в размахе крыльев, и яркая. Она дёрнула крыльями раз, другой, сверкнула зелеными переливами - и полетела. Тут её увидел и коммандер Спок, поднял бровь и некоторое время молчал. После чего задумчиво сообщил:  
\- Не припоминаю, чтобы в лабораториях проводились исследования с участием терранских бабочек вида “рapilio maackii”.  
Впрочем, замечание было оставлено без внимания - на мостик влетело целое зеленое облако. Терранцам всегда были присущи высокая переключаемость и избирательность внимания.  
Коммандер Спок же всегда отличался обстоятельностью подхода. Осы. Теперь бабочки. За один экземпляр “парусника”, насколько Спок знал, некоторые андорианские коллекционеры отдавали до пяти тысяч кредитов. На мостике Спок насчитал три десятка экземпляров, что уже попахивало контрабандой. Поэтому после окончания смены он прошёл по палубам, на которых царило совершенно нерабочее оживление, обнаружил еще пятьдесят две бабочки и решился на серьёзный разговор с капитаном.  
В конце концов, как первый помощник, он считал своим долгом...  
Спускаясь на палубу шесть, Спок задумался - и теперь удивлялся, как такая простая мысль не пришла ему в голову раньше - почему каюта капитана корабля имеет такое неудачное, неудобное и отдаленное от мостика местоположение? И почему Спок ни разу не был у капитана в каюте? Не то чтобы он ожидал приглашения, но сам капитан периодически наносит визиты своему старшему помощнику.  
Итак, сейчас Спок наконец нанесет визит капитану и скажет. Скажет?  
Спок отказывался верить, что капитан как-то связан с контрабандой - в этом не было никакого смысла (к тому же Спок очень верил в капитана Кирка). Но каюта располагалась вне жилого блока, на палубе шесть, и на двери дремал еще десяток бабочек.  
Спок решительно нажал на кнопку звонка.  
Ему не открывали в течение минуты и тридцати двух секунд, тогда он позвонил ещё раз. И ещё, своей настойчивостью указывая, насколько важен предстоящий разговор.  
\- Спок, - наконец открыв, кивнул капитан.   
В лицо Споку мягко качнулись запахи весеннего терранского леса и дождя, и над головой прошелестели бабочки. Спок поджал губы.  
\- Ладно. Заходи.   
Где-то далеко звенели насекомые, которых Спок частенько встречал в парке Академии. Пчёлы. Пчёлы отдавали ненастоящим, игрушечным терранским зноем.  
\- Теперь мне кажется, что Боунз был прав, и тебе нужно было рассказать… ммм… показать раньше.  
Пол же в каюте оказался земляной. Потом Спок внимательно огляделся и понял, что никакая это не каюта, а… очевидно… вероятнее всего…. нора. И стены этой... норы оплетены какими-то корнями, ветками, травами (названий которых Спок - ошеломительно! - не знал), заросли мхом, расцвечены были мягкими блёклыми огоньками. Спок присмотрелся - светляки, “lampyridae”.  
Впервые за период своей службы в Звёздном Флоте он не нашёл слов, подобающих ситуации.

***  
Ну, собственно. Ты про такую штуку вряд ли слышал. А если слышал, то не поверил. Ну… Альвы. Кто-то называет нас “эльфами”, но это не то, неправильно. У эльфов из фильмов уши… ммм… как у тебя. А у меня нормальные уши. Не в обиду, ладно? Мне нравятся твои уши, и ты мне тоже… нравишься. Короче. Я ведь альв только наполовину. Не всё тебе быть единственной полукровкой, а?   
Не понимаешь. Сейчас. Придумаю, как объяснить.   
Альвы живут природой. Не так. Природа - это мы. Наверно. Раньше нас называли “духами леса”, “лесовиками”, “дьяволами чащи”, еще как-то. Мама живет сейчас в восстановленном Нидвудском лесу, помогает деревьям расти. Мы много чего умеем - например, заживлять раны. Простые, ничего сложного. Порез затянуть, например. Или поддержать раненого до прибытия медиков. Находим воду. Рядом с нами всё очень хорошо растёт. И плодится тоже, о да.  
У меня иногда случаются эксцессы - выходит из-под контроля. Прошу прощения за ос и бабочек - они появились случайно. Наверно, мне приснилось что-то, вот со сна… Нет, это не дурацкий человеческий обычай “розыгрыша”. У меня в каюте сегодня с утра случайно образовалось пять сотен бабочек. Как понимаешь, здесь они не особо вмещались, не убивать же? Пусть летают. Ну, признайся - тебе они тоже подняли настроение!  
Настроений у вулканцев не бывает, конечно.  
А ты пришёл спросить с меня за контрабанду, верно? Видишь, ничего криминального. Нет, ты всерьез думал, что я буду толкать бабочек на чёрном рынке?! Ладно, верю. Я доверяю тебе, Спок.  
Да, разумеется. Руководство в курсе. Иначе кто разрешил бы мне отгрохать вот это всё? И Боунз. Прости. Нужно было сказать, не дожидаясь таких вот случайностей.  
Насчёт матери? Да, мой отец тоже был в курсе. Разумеется.   
Так-то всё ничего. Только без связи с землей мы умираем. Совсем умираем. А, да. Поэтому я не пропускаю ни одной наземной миссии. Нора - это хорошо. Но мало. Ага. Когда-нибудь потом я стану деревом.   
Шучу.  
Ладно, не очень шучу.  
Уф. Я всё сказал. Теперь делай с этим, что хочешь.  
Что? Бабочки красивые? Верно…

 

2258.04.02.03:12  
Созвездие Линемы

 

Первая, вторая, третья и еще какие-то по счёту случайности наложились и вытянулись в длинную цепочку последовательных событий, которая привела к не менее последовательным и закономерным результатам. Паша всегда знал, что всё происходящее - часть Великого Всеобщего Замысла Вселенной. Но опасался, что Замысел совсем не включает в себя его, Пашино, благополучие (и даже его физическое существование в конкретный момент времени, в общем-то).  
Поэтому Паша тихо ойкнул и захотел, чтобы случилось как всегда - ничего не успеваешь сообразить, а оно уже закончилось.  
Не заканчивалось. Клингонские “птицы” висели в напряженной неподвижности. Их было восемнадцать штук, и этого было достаточно для того, чтобы сделать в “Энтерпрайз” дырку. Или даже несколько. С самого края обзорного экрана жадно клацала челюстями червоточина, которую лично Паша Чехов несколько месяцев назад описал и в каталоги внёс.  
\- Говорит лейтенант Ухура, офицер мостика ЮСС “Энтерпрайз”. Корабль выполняет мирную научно-исследовательскую миссию и не имеет целью провоцировать вооруженное столкновение. Повторяю: корабль выполняет мирную миссию....  
Так повторялось.  
Мистер Спок не отрывал взгляда от своего ПАДДа, что-то на нём торопливо выщелкивая (Паша впервые видел торопливость в исполнении коммандера), капитан не отрывал тяжелого взгляда от выстроившихся “птиц” и молчал, Ухура повторяла как заведенная, Сулу набивал черновые варианты манёвров - скорее, для самоуспокоения, чем для чего-то ещё. Паше занять мысли и руки было абсолютно нечем.  
Он почти физически ощущал хрупкость равновесия секунд, наполненных ожиданием. По шее ползла капелька пота, щекотала, но он стеснялся её стереть и вообще - боялся даже пошевелиться, будто от его движения баланс мог нарушиться.  
В какой-то момент коммандер поднял взгляд от ПАДДа, но ничего не сказал, только переглянулся с капитаном. А тот кивнул.  
\- Да, я тоже так считаю, мистер Спок. Они готовят удар. И я согласен, выход у нас только один.   
И так посмотрел на экран, что Паша понял без пояснений и раньше, чем его спросили:  
\- Мистер Чехов, вы делали описание этой червоточины?  
\- Так точно, сэр.  
\- Вы указали, что это регулярная червоточина с определенным циклом функционирования, довольно короткого периода пространственного перемещения и без временных сдвигов.  
\- Да, сэр. Так и есть.  
\- Вы полностью уверены в своих расчётах?  
Так как Паша уже догадался, заставить себя ответить ему было чрезвычайно сложно. Почти невозможно. Он сглотнул. И еще раз сглотнул.  
\- Мистер Чехов.  
\- Да, сэр. Так точно. Я… полностью уверен.  
И если получится какая-нибудь пакость, то виноват будет Чехов.  
\- Хорошо, - капитан едва заметно, но ободряюще улыбнулся. - Прежде вам еще не случалось ошибаться в цифрах… Лейтенант Сулу. У вас есть примерно четыре минуты….  
\- Четыре минуты и пятьдесят две с четвертью секунды, сэр.  
\- Спасибо за уточнение, Спок. Так вот, Сулу. У тебя почти пять минут, чтобы провернуть какой-нибудь фортель, который поможет нам не попасть под удар, зато доставит нас… Ну, ты уже понял. Узнаем, насколько глубока кроличья нора. Сумеешь?  
Теперь Паша смотрел во все глаза на Сулу и заметил, что тот тоже неуютно сглотнул. Но кивнул.  
И никого не предупредил, когда…  
Ой.   
Толком Паша не разглядел, что там сделал Сулу, но прочувствовал всем нутром. Желудком, то есть. Быть может, на какие-то доли секунды он даже поверил, что Сулу решил смешать огромный космический коктейль из членов экипажа. Потом ощущения закончились. Началось… что-то.  
Что-то было непроницаемо чёрным. И беззвучным, поэтому казалось, что за пределами корабля мир закончился.  
\- Мы… застряли? - дрогнувшим голосом спросил Паша кого-нибудь.  
Прежде, чем кто-нибудь ещё нашёлся с ответом, отозвался мистер Спок. Звуча при этом весьма… взволнованно.  
\- Вряд ли есть возможность, как вы выразились, мистер Чехов, “застрять” на границе… на границе пространства и времени и… той точки, в которой нет ни материи, ни пространства, ни времени. Мы “на краю небытия”, выражаясь литературно. Усилиями мистера Сулу мы успели остановиться в последнее мгновение до несуществования.   
\- То есть там… действительно нет… ничего?  
Там было разве что черно. Паша вглядывался в экран с новым суеверным ужасом.  
\- Ничего, - странным голосом подтвердил капитан. Так, будто эта пустота причиняла ему физические страдания. Может, и вправду причиняла. - И мы, если говорить откровенно, действительно застряли. Назад нельзя, вперёд - невозможно. Так, мистер Спок?  
\- Физические свойства материальных объектов, попавших в подобного рода зоны, не изучены. Откровенно говоря, не припомню, чтобы кто-либо когда-либо сталкивался с… такими аномалиями.   
\- Направить зонд? - нервно просил Паша. Направление зонда означало бы хоть какое-нибудь действие, на котором можно сосредоточиться.  
\- Зачем? Он всё равно исчезнет, - хмыкнул капитан.  
\- У меня другая точка зрения, сэр. - Мистер Спок дёрнул правой бровью. - Я полагаю, что столкновение с материей повлечет за собой формирование соответствующих пространства и времени в данной точке. Либо попросту не окажет на зонд никакого воздействия.  
\- Очень оптимистично, Спок.  
\- Вы знаете, что вулканцам не присущи такие мыслительные категории.   
В этот момент лейтенант Ухура душераздирающе вздохнула.  
Капитан хмыкнул и пожал плечами:  
\- Мы разве куда-то торопимся? Давайте уже попробуем.  
И еще бросил на коммандера Спока выразительный взгляд.  
Затем произошло так много разных (и поразительных!) вещей, что под конец у Паши сил не осталось в этих вещах разбираться и уж тем более - о чём-то там беспокоиться. Он бессмысленно фиксировал происходящее какой-то специальной частью сознания, которая у него отвечала за пилотирование по жизни в автоматическом режиме. Эта же часть сознания выполняла важную функцию - спасала мозг от перегрузки и аварийного отключения.  
Наверно.  
По крайней мере, до момента, когда появился…  
А, да.  
В этот раз прав оказался капитан, а не мистер Спок.  
Зонд исчез.  
Сначала Паша хорошо видел серебристый одуванчик на длинной ножке (кто продумывал дизайны космических зондов?). Потом - похуже. Затем зонд превратился в белую точку. А через двенадцать минут перестал передавать информацию.  
\- Что не подтверждает факт прекращения существования зонда, - недовольно прокомментировал ситуацию мистер Спок. - Возможно, зонд всего лишь находится в зоне, откуда мы не способны получить сигналы.  
\- Не очень хотелось бы нам самим оказаться в такой зоне, верно? Ладно, Спок, зонд исчез. За неимением способа доказать обратное, будем считать эту гипотезу рабочей. И если бы я догадался, я бы заранее поспорил с тобой на сто кредитов.  
\- Вулканцы не…  
\- Ш. Я выиграл. Я просто знаю. Что, впрочем, теперь совершенно неважно. Важно вот что. Слушай и не перебивай, ладно? Я сейчас выскажу несколько безумных идей, а потом сделаю несколько ещё более безумных вещей. А ты всё это время будешь мне верить. Договорились?  
Это была точка бифуркации, расхождения, как потом понял Паша. 

***  
Когда терранец обещает сделать или сказать что-то безумное, любой нормальный вулканец должен испытывать некоторый трепет. Это естественная защитная реакция, за которую никто бы не осмелился Спока осуждать.  
\- Если мне покажется, что вы своими действиями ставите под угрозу безопасность корабля или свою собственную жизнь, я предпочту прервать ваши действия.  
\- Корабль - не поставлю, - пообещал капитан очень искренне. - Вызови на мостик МакКоя, Чехов. Он обидится, если всё веселье пройдет мимо него.   
А потом действительно стал говорить безумные вещи. Про то, что не материя создает пространство и время, а сознание, разум. И про то, что другого выхода нет и не будет - разум, сознание нужно поместить в аномальную зону. “Заселить”, как пояснил капитан. Иначе корабль, сказал, через зону без ущерба для себя не пройдет - исчезнет. Экипаж останется, а корабль исчезнет. По крайней мере, частично. Вот будет здорово четырем сотням человек плавать в открытом космосе без скафандров...  
Мистер Чехов задал очень правильный вопрос:  
\- И кто должен пойти заселять зону?  
Спок полагал, что, поскольку вулканский организм более вынослив и способен достаточно долго функционировать в условиях открытого космоса… И если капитан настолько уверен в своей правоте...  
Но капитан Кирк покачал головой и сказал:  
\- А теперь я сделаю безумную вещь.  
Тут явился доктор МакКой, услышал и сказал:  
\- Да ты, Джим, чокнулся.

***  
Именно в этот момент полетели бабочки. Бабочки полетели целыми стаями, возникая прямо из воздуха.

***  
\- Вы осведомлены о происходящем лучше меня, доктор, - сказал Спок. - Насколько опасно то, что собирается сейчас сделать капитан?  
Доктор МакКой улыбнулся, как ле-матья улыбается перед тем, как напасть.  
\- О, это ничуть не опасно. Если, конечно, у нас есть запасной капитан.  
Потом развернулся и ушёл. Сказал, пойдёт за своим скромным сельским саквояжем. И реанимационной бригадой, быть может. Раз уж его мнение здесь мало кого интересует.  
\- Капитан, если ваш план, о котором я всё ещё не осведомлен, настолько опасен…  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе, Спок. Если ты случайно придумал, как нам избежать назойливого внимания клингонов, я с удовольствием велю разворачивать корабль. Нет? Тогда расслабься. Я обещаю, что останусь жив. О, я вам устрою целое шоу!

***  
Одновременно с бабочками запахло весной.  
Совершенно как пахло в пришкольном парке в марте, когда Паша особенно сильно погружен был в мечты о звездах и варп-скоростях.   
Капитан притом улыбался так яростно, будто улыбку к нему пришпилили.  
Затем лейтенант Ухура глубоко и судорожно вздохнула, а что уж там делалось с Сулу, Паша даже не смотрел.  
Бабочки вырвались за пределы корабля - Паша не знал, как такое могло произойти. Однако теперь бабочки порхали по ту сторону панорамного экрана.   
\- Не долетят, - озабочено сказал Сулу. Хотя, кажется, сказать должен был что-то совсем другое.   
\- Это разминка, - беззаботно отозвался капитан.  
Только Паше казалось, что он сошёл с ума? 

***  
Доктор МакКой возвратился и сообщил капитану:  
\- Меня от твоих бабочек тошнит уже. Я принес тебе гостинцев, кстати.  
И довольно небрежно сделал капитану инъекцию какого-то, очевидно, общеукрепляющего препарата.  
Капитан потёр шею в месте прокола и велел:  
\- Сулу. Поведешь корабль за драконом.  
\- Простите… сэр?   
Но капитан больше ничего не объяснил. Махнул рукой, закрыл глаза и осел в кресле.  
Почти сразу стало что-то меняться.  
Доктор МакКой демонстративно передернул плечами и встал рядом с капитаном, сжимая в ладонях трикодер.

***  
Это точно был дракон. Дракон был золотой и солнечный. В чешуе. Но вообще-то походил на ящерицу с крыльями. Красивую ящерицу.   
Паша осознавал дракона по частям, потому что осознать такую махину сразу не представлялось возможным. До того момента, пока дракон не заглянул на капитанский мостик. То есть, конечно, заглянул он в камеры, передающие соответствующий видеосигнал на экраны мостика. Но жёлтые драконьи глаза явно знали, куда смотреть. А потом дракон подмигнул.  
Тогда до Паши дошло - дракон же!   
Дракон!

***  
Дракон полетел - золотое пятно в черноте. За ним летели и бабочки - в этот раз они получились самых разнообразных размеров и расцветок, и видовую принадлежность большинства из них Спок затруднился бы назвать при всём желании. Возможно, они были изобретены непосредственно в процессе… создания? сотворения?  
“Позже данный феномен найдет объяснение и будет тщательно изучен”, - успокаивал себя Спок. Никогда прежде лейтенант-коммандер не был настолько позорно близок к терранскому состоянию “истерики”.  
\- Лейтенант Сулу, капитан велел вам двигаться за драконом.  
Спок не знал, куда смотреть - на золотое далекое пятно или на стремительно бледнеющего капитана.  
\- Доктор, он…  
\- Я не знаю. Я такого никогда не видел. Чёрт возьми! Я научился лечить зеленокровных гоблинов! Но меня не готовили к лечению драконов. Я доктор! Хирург, а не психиатр! Хирург! И не ветеринар тоже!  
Пальцами же доктор был очень ласков и зачем-то растирал капитану виски.  
В этом жесте было много любви. Спок почувствовал себя неловко, когда подошёл и встал рядом с капитанским креслом. 

***

Позже Паша так и не понял, был ли капитан драконом или дракон - капитаном. Догадался только, что на двух стульях не усидишь, а на два тела (особенно если одно из них настолько большое) нужна целая уйма сил.  
В какой-то момент мигнул свет, и когда зажёгся вновь, был он красный и тревожный - включилась резервная система освещения.  
Страшно больше не было.   
Шли медленно - совсем, можно сказать, ползли. И никакого варпа, конечно.  
Очень походило на движение по туннелю. Движение медленное и - из-за ощущения глобального безумия происходящего - будто бы припорошенное тонким слоем золотистой пыли.   
Чувствовалось, что оно было очень долгим и мучительным. Паше казалось, будто от пота он взмок насквозь, как если бы попал под дождь. Иногда дракон виделся совсем близко: длинный хвост, мощные, ровно качающиеся вверх-вниз крылья и узкая спина. Летел он, понятное дело, не с помощью крыльев, и Паша не смог бы сказать, какие силы заставляют дракона лететь, даже если бы приперли к стенке. Ощущение сна и безумия не проходило.   
Летели. Чернота вокруг дракона расступалась, после смыкалась и снова размыкалась перед кораблем, а бабочки мельтешили как искры, суетились, нервничали. Паша не знал, чего они шебутятся, но - раздражали.   
Лишь один раз он отвлёкся от экрана - когда послышались невнятная возня и шипение. Тогда Паша послушно повернул голову, всего лишь констатируя: шипел доктор МакКой, ругательства, а коммандер Спок занимался бессмысленным - растирал вялые пальцы капитана в своих ладонях.   
Больше Паша не отвлекался. По-прежнему не было страха, но было оцепенение.  
И золотистая пыль, и аварийное мигание.  
Всё же путешествие через темноту закончилось, и закончилось внезапно - упали и затопили цвета. Тут же заработало нормальное освещение, паническая краснота покинула мостик.   
Кто-то так громко и судорожно выдохнул, что Паша понял - этот кто-то долго сжимал зубы и боялся дышать. И еще почему-то испугался, что капитан умер. Но страх жил всего несколько мгновений, пока капитан не застонал и не забормотал:  
\- Чёрт, я как пьяный. Боунз, не тычь в меня. Это всё космический ветер. Когда он заползает в лёгкие, делается очень щекотно. Спок, тебя перемкнуло? Боунз, смотри - Спока перемкнуло! Нет. Никакого лазарета. Нет, я не мелю чушь. Мне просто нужно в нору. И спать, спать… Знаешь, как ломит крылья? А, нет, не у меня. У него. Он-то полетел дальше. Холодно там... Спок!  
Паша старался не смотреть, что там, у него за плечом, происходит, потому что происходило слишком личное. Но случайно увидел выражение лица коммандера Спока. Выражение было короткое, почти неуловимое, но навылет.   
Паша сосредоточился на экране. Созвездия были совсем незнакомые. Даже по цветам - другие.   
Вот же занесло.   
Но спаслись.   
Паша сидел совершенно взмокший.  
Не факт, что с этой стороны их не ждет еще какое-нибудь смертельно опасное непонятное безобразие. И еще хороший вопрос - а назад возвратиться можно будет? Или всё, опять застряли?  
Но и это, кажется, не самое главное. Только что Паша Чехов видел дракона. И этот дракон был капитаном. Или капитан был драконом.   
Значит - не пропадём.


End file.
